


Yiffy

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck 3 Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Made with Homestuck5.com
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Yiffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



Yiffany Longstocking Lalonde Nintendo Harley


End file.
